


penguins shouldn't be sad

by sassybrass (5homosonstairs)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5homosonstairs/pseuds/sassybrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a captain's job to take care of his teammates. Sometimes his teammates want to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	penguins shouldn't be sad

**Author's Note:**

> Very obviously set after the Pens got eliminated from the playoffs. I'm a Rangers and a Penguins fan, and my heart was gonna hurt either way, so this is kind of self indulgent to ease my pain.
> 
> Sorry about the lame title. I had nothing better.
> 
> Enjoy x

There was no denying the look on Marc-Andre’s face through his mask when Sidney looked over at him on his knees in front of his net, staring at the pile of Rangers in front of him. Saying Marc looked disappointed would be an understatement. He looked completely destroyed. If Sidney’s heart wasn’t already crushed from the sting of losing the series, looking at Marc’s expression would crush it.

Sid skated over to where Marc was kneeling, looking down at him as the goalie looked up. He got to his feet when he realized it was Sid who was next to him. Sid’s hand dropped onto Marc’s back as the two skated towards their teammates straggling on the ice around the player bench. 

“I’m sorry, captain.” Marc mumbled to Sid as they gathered their teammates for the traditional handshake line whenever the Rangers decided to break out of their massive dog-pile on the ice. He pulled his mask off of his face, and Sidney could see tears beginning to brim in his eyes.

“Don’t even think of apologizing to me, Flower.” Sid replied sternly, turning towards the distraught goalie. “You have nothing to apologize for.” Marc opened his mouth to speak but was broken off by the Rangers’ announcer declaring it time for the handshake line to end the series. 

The two got separated when the line formed so Sidney could be at the end. He kept his eye on the back of Marc’s mask when he wasn’t shaking someone’s hand and congratulating them in a sportsmanlike manner.

The handshake line ended after what felt like forever and the Penguins had to make their way back to their locker room to be harassed by media before they could just go back to their hotel for the night. Reporters immediately swamped Sidney before he tried to talk to his teammates and get to Marc. He answered their questions about their loss as nicely as he could and promised a better season next year, which satisfied his reporters. He started removing his gear while he waited for the locker room to clear of media people, and when they finally left, he stood, calling attention to everyone.

“Guys, we played our best out there. I have hope for us next season. We’ll make it even farther and win the cup.” Sid said, looking around the room at the disappointed faces of his teammates. “None of you let anyone down,” he made eye contact with Marc briefly before continuing, “We’ll come back next year stronger and better than ever.” He finished his speech and continued changing, enjoying the soft conversations of everyone around him. He wished they were celebrating instead of preparing to go home, but he’s at least glad he’s with his team. 

Sidney was one of the last people in the locker room after showering slowly and replaying everything that went wrong during the game in his head. He emerged with a towel around his waist, hair still dripping water down his shoulders, to find Marc still sitting in front of his stall with his head in his hands. Sid watched him as he walked over to his own stall to get dressed for the bus to take them back to the hotel. He sighed softly after getting his pants on and slipping a white button down shirt over his shoulders.

“Flower, it’s okay.” Sid said to him, voice soft. He walked over and put his hand on Marc’s shoulder, rubbing it soothingly through his suit jacket.

“Is it, Sid?” He replied, head not leaving his hands. Sidney frowned at Marc’s face and sat down beside him on the bench.

“Yes, it is. You’re an incredible goaltender, and you don’t need to beat yourself up over this. It was bound to happen sooner or later.” Sidney said, pulling Marc into him in a half hug. Marc finally dropped his hands and put his head against Sid’s shoulder, relaxing into the embrace. 

“But it shouldn’t have happened this soon. I didn’t want to let anyone down.” Sid glanced at Marc’s face and saw a tear slide down the man’s cheek. He pulled Marc closer and squeezed his shoulder tightly.

“You didn’t.” Sid said softly, resting his chin on Marc’s head. “You could never let us down. I know for a fact that no one is disappointed in you.” He gave Marc one last squeeze before separating them and standing up. Marc looked up at him sadly. 

“Come on. The team’s waiting for us.” Sid smiled at Marc and began buttoning the shirt he was wearing. He finished getting dressed, feeling Marc’s eyes watching him the whole time. Sid grabbed his gear bag and turned to Marc, ushering him to his feet and getting him to grab his stuff as well. The two made their way out of the arena and to the bus where everyone was waiting. Sid decided not to take his usual seat next to Geno and instead followed Marc to the back of the bus and sat next to the goalie instead.

“You don’t have to do this, Sid. It’s okay.” Marc said once the bus started moving. Sid felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and slipped it out to look at it.

“I want to, Flower. You don’t really need to be alone right now.” Sid patted Marc’s knee and looked down at his phone to see a text from Geno a few rows in front of them.

 _Flower okay?_ Sid smiled at his phone and turned to look at Marc briefly. His head was resting on the back of his seat and he was staring out the window, watching New York move past them.

_He will be._ Sid replied, locking his phone and putting it back in his pocket. He leaned his head back on his seat and mimicked Marc’s position for the rest of the ride back to the hotel, riding in silence except for the chatter around them.

Back at the hotel, Sidney and Marc were the last ones off the bus. They trailed behind the rest of the team into the hotel; Sidney refusing to leave Marc’s side. When they got to the elevator, it was already crammed full, so they had to wait for it to come back. Sidney felt a bump against his arm.

“You really don’t have to stay by my side all night, Sid.” Marc assured him when Sid looked at him. He still had the same disappointed look in his eyes that he had at the arena. Sid couldn’t handle that look on his goalie’s face.

“I want to. You need some company.” He said back right as the elevator door opened. He walked in with Marc shortly behind him. The ride to their floor was quiet, but Sidney could focus on Marc’s soft breathing next to him. When the door opened, Marc stepped out first, turning to Sidney in the hallway. 

“I’m really tired, Sid. I’m gonna turn in for the night, okay?” Marc asked, obvious fatigue in his voice that Sidney hadn’t picked up on before the elevator ride. He frowned at Marc and nodded.

“Have a good sleep, okay Flower?” Sidney said, patting Marc’s shoulder and giving him a sternly ‘this is captain’s orders’ look. Marc just nodded and turned towards his room. Sid sighed softly and went to his own room. He immediately stripped out of his suit and threw himself into his queen sized bed face first. He let out a loud exasperated groan that he had been holding in since the end of the game. 

Sid’s exhaustion must have hit him hard because he woke up with a start when he heard someone banging on his door, and he couldn’t remember falling asleep. He got up and stretched his sore muscles and walked over to the door. He opened the door and was face to face with Marc, who looked exactly the same as he has since the game, completely destroyed. At least he had managed to change out of his suit and into sweatpants.

“Flower, have you slept?” Sidney asked, rubbing his hand over his face as he moved out of the way to let Marc into his room. He closed the door and moved past the goalie to turn on a lamp and sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I can’t sleep, Sid.” Marc said, frowning at the floor. Sidney groaned and reached for his phone to check the time. He had been asleep for only two hours before this. 

“I can.” Marc finally made eye contact with Sidney and frowned at him, hurt in his eyes. “Come here, Flower.” Sid moved farther onto the bed and patted the empty space beside him, figuring this was the only way he would be able to get back to sleep. Marc furrowed his eyebrows briefly before taking the bait and climbing into the bed, lying down beside Sid. They burrowed underneath the covers, and Sid reached over to turn off the lamp. 

“I didn’t want to be alone anymore.” Marc mumbled into the darkness just as Sidney was starting to doze off again. He could feel Marc shifting nervously beside him, so Sid draped an arm over his waist and pulled them closer to each other. 

“I told you, Flower.” Sidney grumbled against the bare skin of Marc’s chest. He nuzzled his nose into the goalie, trying to get comfortable. He was almost asleep again when Marc spoke.

“You’re so good to me, Sid.” He muttered, barely audible against Sidney’s hair. 

“‘M your captain.” Sidney said back, rubbing his thumb idly on Marc’s hip, trying to soothe him to sleep. “I have to be good to you.” 

“You’re a good captain.” Marc breathes into Sid’s hair again. Sid can feel Marc’s breathing begin to even out, and he sighed when he heard soft snoring coming from the goalie. Sidney finally managed to get back to sleep after that.

Sid was the first one awake. He had turned over in his sleep and now had his back pressed against Marc’s chest. Marc was holding Sid like his life depended on it, his arm draped across his chest just clinging. Sid could feel Marc’s light breathing on the back of his neck, and Sid relaxed into him even more. The sun was barely up. They probably had plenty of time before they had to fly back to Pittsburgh. Sid curled back into Marc’s chest and closed his eyes again.

Sid woke up for the second time when Marc shifted behind him. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Marc’s dick press against his ass. He hoped that Marc hadn’t felt his breathing change where Marc’s arm was still draped across Sid’s chest. Marc mumbled something inaudible and shifted again, drawing a moan out of his own mouth against Sid. Sidney began to panic slightly and tried to shift his body away from Marc without alerting him. Marc tightened his arm around Sid’s chest and nuzzled his nose against the hair at the nape of Sid’s neck as he muttered something that sounded vaguely French into Sidney’s skin.

“Sid, mon Dieu,” was all Sid could make out from Marc’s sleepy speech. His phone lit up on the bedside table as it vibrated across the surface, signifying that he had to get up. He kindly thanked every god ever and pretended that he had just woken up, stretching his entire body in Marc’s grasp and reaching out to slap at his phone to stop the vibrating. 

“We have to get up.” Sidney said softly to Marc, carefully sliding out from the arm holding him down. When Sid was standing, he looked down at Marc who had curled into the space that Sid left empty. He sighed softly and went to the bathroom to relieve his bladder and brush his teeth while he waited for Marc to wake up and hopefully go back to his room to get ready.

He took longer than necessary to brush his teeth and just examine himself in the mirror. He looked completely exhausted. All of the fatigue of the season was hitting him now. Sid groaned and finished up to go back out into his room. Marc was still curled up in bed, but he was now facing the bathroom, dark eyes watching Sid as he walked back over to the bed. 

“How long do we have?” Marc asked sleepily. 

“Two hours.” Sidney replied, causing Marc to groan. He knew that his teammates hated how early he got up when he definitely didn’t need to. 

“Come back and lay down, Crosby. You have plenty of time to rest,” Marc suggested, stretching out in the bed, covers sliding down across his chest. Sidney couldn’t help but drag his eyes down Marc’s skin before looking back at his eyes. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Flower.” Sid said, furrowing his eyebrows at the other man.

“You took care of me last night,” Marc started, sitting up and stretching slightly, flexing his muscles, “I want to take care of you. You need to relax, Sid. You’re so stressed out.” He shifted onto his knees and crawled over to where Sid was standing at the edge of the bed. Marc’s hands grabbed each of Sidney’s hips and pulled him closer to the bed. Marc pressed his lips against Sidney’s stomach lightly, and Sid let out a light gasp, looking down at the goalie. 

“Marc, you definitely don’t have to do anything.” His breath hitched as Marc’s lips pressed just beneath Sid’s belly button. “I told you. I’m your captain. It’s my job to look after you.” 

“I want to.” Marc replied, nipping lightly at the thin skin against Sidney’s hip. “Please let me help you relax. So tense, Sid.” He massaged his fingers into Sid’s hips as he pressed kisses against his abdomen. Sid released a shuddering moan and felt his knees buckle slightly at all of the feelings. Marc tugged at Sid’s hips, getting him to fall slightly and rest a knee on the bed in front of Marc and his hands on Marc’s shoulders so neither of them fell over.

This was a look that Sidney was not used to seeing on his goalie, especially not recently. His pupils were blown, making his dark eyes even darker. His lips were parted and slick from his tongue wetting them. He generally looked like a wreck, but a better wreck than he was last night.

Sidney couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Marc’s, who immediately reciprocated. Sid leveled himself on both of his knees on the bed so he could deepen the kiss. He slid one of his hands into the back of Marc’s hair and tugged slightly, making Marc moan into Sid’s mouth. They kissed languidly for a while, exploring each other’s mouths until they needed to breathe. Marc looked wrecked, and Sidney had done that to him.

“C’mon, Captain. Let me take care of you.” Marc said, voice deep and full of want. Sidney nodded and all but pushed Marc backwards so he was on his back and Sid was straddling his hips. “You need these off.” Marc snapped the waistband of Sid’s boxers, and Sid jumped slightly with a grin. He shook his head and quickly worked his boxers and Marc’s sweatpants off before situating himself back on top of his goalie. 

“Fuck, Flower.” Sid groaned as Marc dragged his hips upwards, brushing their cocks together with friction that needed more than Sidney realized. He retaliated by grinding his hips down; the wet head of his cock sliding easily across Marc’s own. The goalie moaned and pulled Sid’s head down by the back of his neck to connect their mouths as they each ground their hips together in a smooth rhythm. Marc’s other hand found its way between their bodies and wrapped around both of their dicks, holding them together as Sid rocked against him. Sid dropped down onto his elbows, bracketing Marc’s head and pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. He moaned against Marc’s mouth and sucked his bottom lip between his own teeth, biting down softly. 

Marc started jerking both of them off at a lazy pace, doing nothing more but teasing and frustrating Sid. He regained his balance on one elbow and brought his right hand down to wrap around Marc’s and urge him on. Sid buried his head in the crook of Marc’s neck as they rocked together in unison. Marc began cursing in French, tossing Sidney’s name in there every so often when Sid sped his hand up and left small bites along Marc’s neck and shoulder. 

“I’m not gonna last, Sid.” Marc said breathlessly, accent thick and sending shocks straight to his dick. Marc came first and Sidney let go of his own dick to work Marc through it until he was writhing beneath him. “Too much.” Marc muttered, pulling Sid’s hand off of him. He slid his hand through the mess on his stomach before wrapping his hand back around Sid’s cock. The imagery alone was enough to make Sid come in three strokes of Marc’s hand. He kissed Marc slowly as he rode out his orgasm. 

When they broke apart from the kiss, Marc glanced down at his hand and grimaced at it, making Sidney laugh softly. Sid kissed the corner of his mouth once more and got up to get a towel from the bathroom. He wiped himself off before coming back and cleaning Marc up.

“Look at you, taking care of me again.” Marc said, smiling at Sidney. Sid shook his head and tossed the towel back towards the bathroom so he could take care if it later. He curled up next to Marc and placed his head on his goalie’s chest.

“Do we have enough time for a short nap?” Marc asked, glancing down at Sid. Sid turned and reached for his phone.

 _No._ He thought.

“Yeah, a very short one.” He said, setting his alarm to wake them up in forty-five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first published work in this fandom, and the first for this pairing. Just something about goalies and captains, y'know?  
> Anyway, please let me know what you thought. I'm hoping to get more hockey stuff under my belt to get rid of the frustrations of playoffs, and I'd love to know what people would want to read!


End file.
